King of the Hill
| runtime = 109 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $1,214,231 }} King of the Hill is a 1993 coming-of-age drama directed by Steven Soderbergh. It was released on August 20, 1993 by Gramercy Pictures. Plot Based on the Depression-era bildungsroman memoir of writer A. E. Hotchner, the film follows the story of a boy (Jesse Bradford) struggling to survive on his own in a hotel in St. Louis after his mother (Lisa Eichhorn) is committed to a sanitorium with tuberculosis. His father (Jeroen Krabbé), a German immigrant and traveling salesman working for the Hamilton Watch Company, is off on long trips from which the boy cannot be certain he will return. Cast *Jesse Bradford as Aaron *Jeroen Krabbé as Mr. Kurlander *Lisa Eichhorn as Mrs. Kurlander *Karen Allen as Miss Mathey *Spalding Gray as Mr. Mungo *Elizabeth McGovern as Lydia *Cameron Boyd as Sullivan *Adrien Brody as Lester *Joe Chrest as Ben *John McConnell as Patrolman Burns *Amber Benson as Ella McShane *Kristin Griffith as Mrs. McShane *Chris Samples as Billy Thompson *Peggy Freisen as Mrs. Thompson *Katherine Heigl as Christina Sebastian *Lauryn Hill as Elevator Operator *John Durbin as Mr. Sandoz Production Jesse Bradford (who was 14 years old at the film's release) portrays the protagonist. The supporting cast includes Jeroen Krabbé, Karen Allen, Spalding Gray, Elizabeth McGovern, Katherine Heigl and Adrien Brody. Lauryn Hill also appears in a small part as an elevator operator, her first screen role. The music was composed by Cliff Martinez, and includes piano work and cues from classical composer Michael Glenn Williams. Martinez's score is restrained and understated, well suited to the nature of the film. Williams' cue for the graduation scene for solo piano was notable in that it was the basis for his tone poem for Henry Cowell. Reception Box Office In its opening weekend, "King of the Hill" grossed only $46,476. Critical Reception The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 97% rating, based on reviews from 31 critics with an average score of 7.9/10. In her review in The New York Times, Janet Maslin says: "The film does a lovely job of juxtaposing the sharp contrasts in Aaron's life, and in marveling at the fact that he survives as buoyantly as he does." In its summary of Soderbergh's films, the San Francisco Chronicle wrote: "This subtle, affecting, character-driven, coming-of-age story is one of Soderbergh's best and most criminally overlooked films." Awards Cannes Film Festival (1993) *Steven Soderbergh: Palme d'Or (nominated) Chicago Film Critics Association Awards (1994) *Jesse Bradford: Most Promising Actor (nominated) Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association Awards (1994) *Best Picture (3rd place) Young Artist Awards *Jesse Bradford: Best Youth Actor Leading Role in a Motion Picture: Drama (nominated) *Outstanding Family Motion Picture (nominated) *Amber Benson: Best Youth Actress Co-Starring in a Motion Picture: Drama (nominated) *Cameron Boyd: Best Actor Under Ten in a Motion Picture (nominated) Theatrical Trailer Category:1993 films Category:1990s films Category:Gramercy Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American drama films